


VIP

by notameeksassenach



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notameeksassenach/pseuds/notameeksassenach
Summary: What happens on a night out with John Grey at the Strip Club.Based on The Lallybroch Library's Queerlander Prompt Excahnge.Prompt #8 - “Wait, you’re not gay!? My bad….”





	VIP

“Come now, Jaime. It’s not that bad,” John said grabbing him by the hand and nearly dragging him into Madame Jeanne’s, the hottest strip club in Edinburgh. “I had to pull some strings to get us a VIP table for tonight.”

“I told ye, ye didna need to go all out for my birthday!”

“Nonsense. Just do me a favor and try to enjoy yourself.”

Bypassing the line of patrons waiting to get in, John flashed a smile at the bouncer. Nodding in acknowledgment, the bouncer unclasped the velvet rope and pulled it aside to allow the two men past. John Grey was well known at Madame Jeanne’s. In an effort to piss off his father, who had not been pleased with the news of his son’s attraction to other men, John liked to use his inheritance to support LGBTQ business and charities.

John was definitely in his element as they made their way to the VIP section. Jamie, his hand still in John’s, had no choice but to follow him. For one, he had no idea where they were going, this being his first time at this particular establishment, let alone in a strip club. For another, the lights, sounds, and throngs of people were enough to drive anyone’s sense wild. Multiple stages featuring various acts, dancers in cages, a row of private rooms that lined the back wall would disorientate anyone Trying to regain his bearings, Jamie noticed a spiral staircase leading up to the second floor. That must be the VIP section, he thought. With one more glance around the club, Jamie felt John pull forcefully on his arm, and they ascended the stairs two at a time.

“Here we are!” John was clearly proud of the lounge he secured for the evening. Jamie offered him a weak smile. “Cheer up! It’s your birthday! Order whatever you want to drink and go take in a performance. Let me know if you see anything you like,” John said with a sly wink at Jamie.

Jamie ordered a double whisky, downing them in record time. If he was going to spend the night in a strip club with his gay best friend, he was going to need all the liquid courage he could get. John knew this wasn’t his scene; the two of them had been like brothers since university. Jamie enjoyed things at a slower pace. But John had insisted they spend the night out for Jamie’s birthday. And who was he to deny his best friend the chance to spoil him?

“Three minutes till show time!” Geillis announced as she made her way to the vanity, checking her makeup one last time.

“What stage did they assign us tonight?”

“We’ve the main stage tonight, Claire. Ye ken what that means? Likely to see triple the tips tonight. And if we’re lucky private dances!”

Claire couldn’t help but laugh at her best friend and dancing partner. The redhead always got so excited when they were assigned to the main stage, her eyes would light up like a bairn on Christmas morning. Claire didn’t nearly share the same excitement that Geillis did at being the center of attention, but she would welcome the guaranteed increase in pay. Money was tight this month and anything would help to lessen the burden.

With one final check of her outfit, Claire was ready.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Please give a hearty Madame Jeanne’s welcome to our next pair of lovely lasses,” Rupert, the MC for the night,, announced.

The sound of a heavy metal guitar came pumping through the speakers, filling the club. Just before the first verse kicked in, Jamie spotted the silhouettes of two women appear on the stage. Wrapped in contrasting outfits, they gracefully took their respective places.

The redhead had her hair pulled back into a slick ponytail and wore black leather. The brown haired dancer, whose dark curls fell in a cascade around her face, was clad in red leather. Both outfits featured corsets, expertly fitted to enhance their figures and cleavage. Matching panties left nothing to the imagination, allowing the patrons to see just how round the bonnie brown-haired lass’ arse truly was. Knee-high stiletto boots completed both their looks.

For someone who was less than interested in being at the club that night, Jamie had a hard time keeping his eyes off the entertainment. More specifically, the lioness with the curly hair. There was just something about her.

John couldn’t help but laugh when he realized the reason why Jamie failed to answer his question. Watching his friend mesmerized by the girls was a sight he never thought he’d witness. He knew right away what he was going to get Jamie as his gift tonight. Leaning closer to him, John touched Jamie’s arm in order to gather his attention. Needing no words, he merely cocked his head in the direction of the stage. A sly smirk formed on Jamie’s face as a reddening crept up his face.

Claire was never the type of performer that spent much of her time looking into the crowd. Focused on the routine and the job she was doing, she lost herself in the music. Given the fact that there was almost always strobe lights, spotlights, and fog machines running, it was a miracle if she was even able to make out the crowd.

But tonight was different. She could make out one particular patron above all the rest. It didn’t hurt that his build was much bigger than most of the men she saw at the club. And with his messy mop of red hair, whose copper tones had the tendency to catch the spotlight, he was easy to pick out in the dark club.

Continuing with her routine, Claire pushed the man from her thoughts. Grabbing the pole, she leaped into the air, allowing gravity to do its job as she spun her way down to the stage. Once her feet were back on the ground, she dropped to her knees. Keeping in time with the chorus of the song, she ran her hands down the length of her body. Paying close attention to graze her breasts, she licked her lips. As her hands came to rest on her hips, she whipped her hair into a cascade of curls around her face.

Getting back on her feet, Claire turned to Geillis. Biting her lip, Geillis, reached out to touch Claire’s face. With her hand on Claire’s cheek, she turned it towards her, capturing her mouth in a sensual kiss. This sultry show of affection was greeted by hoots and catcalls of the audience.

As the last notes of the song filtered through the speakers, the girls returned to their starting positions. In the split second that the house lights went out, they exited the stage.

Jamie was beside himself. That brown haired lass on the stage was breathtaking. He never expected to find someone that beautiful working in a place like this. But after watching her performance, he was convinced that he stood no chance with her. Clearly, she and her partner were just that, partners. There was no way a girl like that would ever be interested in a guy like him.

“Jamie! Earth to Jamie!” John yelled. “Where has your mind wandered off to?”

“Mmph. Sorry, John. Got a little caught up in the show,” he confessed, a slight blush creeping along the neckline of his shirt.

“Like what you saw? Well, you are in for a treat then. I’ve gotten you a special surprise for your birthday.”

“Oh aye?”

“Yes. A private dance with the girl of your choosing. So, Jamie, which lady makes the cut?”

Seated in one of the private rooms, Jamie wiped his sweaty hands on the thighs of his pants. Normally full of confidence, he wasn’t sure what to expect from a lap dance. With this being the first time he had ever been to a strip club, he never had the opportunity to receive one. He didn’t want to disappoint John by turning down his offer. John was after all his best friend, and he had gone out of his way to show Jamie a good time for his birthday.

It was times like these when Claire was thankful that she had the option to chose her clients. It was one of the reasons she came to work at this establishment in the first place. No one forced the performers and dancers into doing anything they were not comfortable with. Early on Claire had relied on her uncanny ability to spot bullshit a mile away. She could tell when some of the clients who requested her were only looking for an in. Looking for a way to get her into a position where they felt they had the upper hand.

Taking a deep breath, her hand resting on the handle of the door, Claire prepared herself for the task at hand. Geillis had been right, dancing on the main stage did result in them getting multiple offers for private engagements. Having several suitors to evaluate, and not wanting to deal with much more than getting paid, Claire had opted for the safest option.

Little was sure to happen with the club’s benefactor’s boyfriend. She would give him VIP treatment and would not have to worry about wandering hands. Not wanting to delay the inevitable any longer, she opened the door.

Jamie’s breath caught in the back of his throat when she entered the room. She was stunning when she performed clad in leather on the stage, but this was completely different. Wearing a soft outfit of white silk organza, she looked ethereal. An angel that had just stepped down from a cloud.

Play it cool Fraser. Dinna get too excited, lad.

Wiping his palms on his pants once more, he noticed the dim lighting and soft music playing in the background. Without saying a word, she flashed him a smile and strode purposefully towards him.

“Any requests, love?”

“I…” he swallowed audibly. “I’ve no had a lap dance before lass.”

Taking care not to scare him off, Claire stood in front of him. Placing her legs on either side of him, his knees between hers. Gently she placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Then we’ll take is slow, shall we?”

Jamie’s eye never left Claire’s as she lowered herself onto his lap. He could just barely feel the contact when she rose again. He was no fool, he knew that the name of the game was to tease him. What he wasn’t sure of was whether or not he was allowed to touch. Ever the gentleman, he sat still and let her work her magic, all the while wondering if he needed to keep his hands off of the vixen in front of him.

Captivated by Claire’s movements, Jamie soon realized it was becoming more difficult to concentrate. It wasn’t long before he was unable to deny what was happening, his body clearly displaying the evidence that he was enjoying her dance.

“I wondered how long it was going to take me to get a rise out of you,” Claire said jokingly. “I usually have to pull out all the stops for John’s friends.”

“John’s friends?” Jamie questioned. “Do ye think because I’m here with him that it means I’m gay? Yer mistaken lass.”

“Wait, you’re not gay!?” Jamie registered the slightly shocked look on her face. “My bad…”

“Well as we are being honest with one another, what about ye, lass. Ye’ve clearly got a liking for the fairer sex given yer performance a while ago.”

“What?” Her English accent thick with want. It was as if knowing he was no longer of limits, her body was responding to his in a way she hadn’t experienced in quite a while. Taking care to show him just how straight she truly was, she ground her hips into his erection again.

“I’m not gay. And this isn’t something I normally do,” she said as she let her lips brush his. “But there is something unusual about you.”

Dropping her guard, she crushed her lips to his, taking his bottom lip playfully between her lips. She wasn’t lying, this was a line she never crossed with her clients. Unable to put her finger on just what spurred her actions on, she decided to just go with it.

It’s about time you had some fun, Beauchamp.

Jamie kissed her back eagerly and his hands traveled the length of her back, looking for access beneath the silky fabric. He was burning with the need to touch her, all of her. A jolt of energy transferred between the pair when his hand made contact with the flesh just above her hip. Slipping a finger under the string that held her panties on, he adjusted slightly beneath her to assist with ridding her of the garment.

Now that she was partially undressed, Claire turned her attention to Jamie, focused on getting him into the same state. Without taking her lips from his, her hands made quick work of unclasping his belt. She let it fall to the floor with a soft thud, hands returning to the button and zipper.

Jamie sighed as the strain of his excitement was released from its prison, his pants pooling at his feet. He ached to feel her warmth. Reaching to grab ahold of her hips, he caught nothing but air as she sank to her knees in one swift motion.

Looking up to make eye contact with him, Claire took him into her mouth. Focusing on the tip, she swirled her tongue around his member. It didn’t take her long to receive a moan of satisfaction from Jamie. She smiled in triumph and continued her work. Taking him in a far as she could, she quickly released him again, letting him feel the absence of her mouth. She repeated her movements several times before she abandoned his cockstand and turned her attention back to his mouth.

Not wanting Claire to have the upper hand any longer, he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him. Holding her close to his chest, he reached his free hand to touch the warmth between her legs. Lazily he traced her folds, enjoying the small noises that he was pulling from her. As he began to explore further, she began to squirm in his embrace. Gripping her tighter, he wasn’t about to let her go.

He continued his search until his calloused thumb found what it was looking for. Grazing lightly across her clit, she bucked her hips in automatic response. Jamie smirked, knowing full well what he was doing to her. When he was satisfied with her reactions, he slid a digit into her wetness.

She rode his hand, pushing herself closer to her peak when he suddenly stopped and removed his finger.

“What are you doing?” Claire questioned him.

“I dinna want ye to…no yet. Christ, I want ye Sassenach,” he murmured into her neck.

She settled herself on his lap, his tip positioned just at her entrance.

“Then take me,” she moaned as she slid herself over him, wrapping around him.

“Claire,” he said cautiously, searching for his discarded clothing. “Can I see ye again?”

With a wink, she grabbed his pants, reached in his pocket to pull out his phone. She quickly punched her number into the device before replacing it.

As she handed the garment back to him she replied, “Of course. And maybe next time you won’t have to pay for my services.”

Returning to the VIP section, John eyed Jamie curiously. He had the look about him of someone who was a very satisfied customer. He was thrilled to know that his birthday surprise had been appreciated.

“Enjoying yourself then, Jamie?”

“Aye. ‘Tis a Happy Birthday after all.”


End file.
